


Advent

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: Part of the Peggysous Advent Collection. From now, until Dec 24th, one story will be posted every day by fantastic PeggySous writers!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the PeggySous Advent collection! From now until Dec 24th, one story will be posted every day! Many fantastic writers are contributing to this collection and we hope you enjoy!

The bell rung overhead as Daniel entered the quaint little store. It was one of the few stores that had been decorated already for Christmas despite it still being in the last days of November. 

"Can I help you?"

Daniel turned and saw a middle-aged woman standing in front of a decorated Christmas tree.

"Uh, yes you can," Daniel replied. "I'm looking for an advent calendar. I don't suppose you have any, do you?"

The woman smiled.

"We do in fact. They've been quite popular this year but we do have a few left. Come this way."

She led Daniel deeper into the store. It was filled with Christmas decorations to its brim. 

"I see you like Christmas," Daniel stated.

"I do," the woman replied. "It's my favourite holiday. You?"

"Mine too."

"The advent calendar is for yourself then?"

"Actually, no. It's for my girlfriend. It's our first Christmas together I wanted to make it special and I'm not quite sure why I'm telling you all this."

The woman smiled.

"I have one of those personalities. It gets people talking."

The woman led Daniel over to a display of advent calendars. There were several different kinds, including a peculiar wooden one in the corner that was shaped and painted like a gingerbread house.

"This one is the most popular, we only have a few left," the woman said, pointing to a cardboard advent calendar with a Christmas tree on it. 

"And this one..."

"What about that one?" Daniel interjected, pointing to the wooden one.

"Oh, my husband made that," the woman said proudly. "Although there doesn't seem to be much interest in them this year."

"What's inside?" Daniel asked.

"Little wooden ornaments. It's not chocolate like the others which is why people don't seem as interested."

"I'll take it," Daniel said firmly.

"Really? Are you sure?" The woman asked, clasping her hands with delight.

Daniel nodded.

"It's perfect. Do you mind if I take a look inside?"

"Of course," the woman said. "Go right ahead."

Daniel opened a few of the doors and smiled when he saw the small wooden ornaments inside. They would be perfect for the tree he was going to get. And this would be a good way to finally ask Peggy to move in with him. She practically lived in his home anyway. They just had to make it official.

He closed the little doors and picked the wooden house up.

"Here," the woman said, gesturing for him to pass it to her. "I can wrap it up nice for you if you want."

Daniel handed it over.

"That would be fantastic, thank you."

He followed the woman to the front of the store and waited while she gift-wrapped the calendar for him. Then he paid and headed out of the store, waving goodbye as he went. 

Daniel headed home, knowing Peggy was waiting for him. 

As he opened the door, he was met by Peggy with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Out," he replied coyly. "Did we have plans?"

"Well...no.. but I cooked dinner."

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"You did?"

Now that he noticed, there was a faint smell of burning in the air. 

"Well, I did but it didn't quite work out," Peggy explained.

"That's okay, we can get some takeout. But first," Daniel said, reaching for Peggy's hand. "Come with me."

They headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. Daniel pulled the wrapped present out of the bag and handed it to Peggy.

"What on earth is this, Daniel?" Peggy asked.

"Christmas present," Daniel replied.

"Christmas pres...Daniel, it's Nov 27th!"

"I know, but it's the sort of present one has to open early. Go on."

Peggy gingerly undid the pretty bow and tore open the wrapping paper. 

"It's a house," she said.

"It's more than that," Daniel explained. "See these little knobs with the numbers on them? Each of them opens up and there's a little present inside. It's an advent calendar."

Peggy reached for one of the doors but Daniel grabbed her hand.

"Not yet," he insisted. "You have to wait for December 1st."

"Daniel, this is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"My secret. You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you, Daniel." 

Peggy leaned over and gave Daniel a kiss. 

"I thought we could put it on the mantle," Daniel suggested.

"That's perfect, except what about the days I'm not here?" 

"Well, I was thinking...what if you just stayed here?"

"You mean?"

"I want you to move in with me, Peggy."

Peggy beamed. After placing the advent calendar on the coffee table, she threw her arms around Daniel's neck.

"I would love to, darling," She replied.

And the advent calendar was placed on their mantle that evening. Peggy moved in over the next few days and come December 1st, she opened the first box and revelled in the little wooden snowflake ornament that was behind the first door. 

Every day revealed a new wooden ornament that they hung on their tree.

Except for Dec. 24th.

There in the box, instead of a wooden snowman, was a beautiful gold ring.

**Author's Note:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES
> 
> From Wikipedia:
> 
> Cardboard rationing took a toll on Advent calendar production during World War II, but the popular tradition quickly regained ground in the late 1940s. American servicemen stationed in Germany after the war helped to introduce Advent calendars to the United States, as did Dwight Eisenhower after newspapers ran a 1946 photograph of his grandchildren with Richard Sellmar Verlag’s “Little Christmas Town” Advent calendar.


End file.
